Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular systems and more particularly to systems and methods for improving the accuracy with which a road profile ahead of the vehicle may be determined.
Background of the Invention
To provide, enable, or support functionality such as driver assistance, controlling vehicle dynamics, and/or autonomous driving, an accurate and clear picture of the environment around (e.g., ahead of) a vehicle is vital. Unfortunately, the motion of the vehicle itself often makes it difficult to extract such a picture from the signal output by on-board sensors. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the accuracy with which a road profile ahead of a vehicle may be determined.